Yugioh NS Revamped Chaos
by LeeinTheVamp
Summary: Leein and Markes vs Hido and Sembia Part 1
1. Revamped Chaos

Yugioh NS

Turn 11. ReVamped Chaos

''YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN KID!''a loud voice exploded from out the sirrene silence in the empty street. A cold fog now submerging the streets from within it a small silhoute emerging. Behind him the pouding of loud footsteps just inches away. His small eyes darting he stopped and looked in every direction for an escape.

''Maybe this was not a good idea''he remarked to himself his eyes becoming heavy from the wet fog. Once again looking franticly for a escape. Like a cat and mouse game it was slowwly get to him that he was caught. Behind him he could feel the footsteps becoming louder and louder. Two silhoute slowwly emerged from within the mass of the fog. Similiar in size. Slowwly they both walked out. Each footstep they made making the small boy back up a few inches back. The small boy had red curley hair. Notisably wet from the hair. His green eyes looked back at the now two teenage boys standing feet from him.

The first was taller then the boy, He wore a scarf that covered his right eye and mouth complete. His left ferral gaze starring straigh through the small boy. The second boy was alot more bulkier then the first. He had a large mass. His arms out open from the cut edges of his sleeves. He wore a snickering grin as he snarled at the small boy. Enjoying every time that the boy backed up. Unknowing to him behind him a brick wall. No escape. ''Theres no point in running little mouse''the first spoke out calmly. His silent voice muffled by the scarf.

''YEAH'' ''YOUR TRAPPED!''the second boy shouted out. Cracking his knuckles he slowwly stepped forward.

''Leave...leave me alone''the small boy studdered just inches away from touching the hard brick wall.

''Now now''the second boy began to speak taking a step forward. A sly evil smile taking form on his face. Just then the little boy took his last step back crashing into the brick wall. Inside he could feel the despair taking over him. A look of fear taking form on his face. Touching the brick wall as if trying to assure himself this was not really happening but deep down he knew he was trapped once and for all.

''Give him a chance..''the first spoke. His sentence causing the second boy to come to a stop. Slowwly the first boy walked past the second boy his eye clossed in a relaxing state. His posture calm as he came to a stop just a feet from the boy. Slowwly he opened his eye looking at him. Without saying a word he extended his hand towards the boy and opened his palm.

''Your to nice Hido''the second boy angrly replied appearing behind the first boy.

Hesitant once again the little boys eyes darted helplessly trying to find an escape. Deep down knowing there was none. ''I offer you one chance''Hido replied his hand still extended towards the boy.

''Its mine..''the small boy whimped. ''I won it fair and square''he replied.

''You heard him Hido''the second boy said a sound of excitement on his face. Cracking his knuckles he walked in front of Hido coming to a stop directly in front of the little boy. ''Its by force''he announced cracking the knuckles on his other hand.

''Well isnt this a montley crew''a voice spoke out from the fog. Two bell chimes echoed through out the now unmasked ally. Slowwly the fog dissapearing revailing two figures standing inside it. Seconds more of the fog vanished revealing the appearence to the three kids. Markes and Leein stood next to eachother.

''Who the hell are you''the second boy snapped slowwly turning to face them. Once again Hido's eyes clossed as his stood there palm still open as if ignroing the situation. Leein smiled looking at the two boys his right arm placed behind his back. Markes wore a serious stare. Uncomon for him. ''I wont ask again''the second boy replied walking away from the frightened boy. Slowwly walking towards Leein and Markes. Behind him the small boy's eye's looked forwards finally an escape if he was fast enough.

''Please dont try it''Hido replied slowwly turning his back to face Leein and Markes.

''Bullying is the most weakest tactic''Markes spoke out. ''Especially one so small''he replied his tone strict. The events of Devens betrayl causing a change within him. Visably seen in his now cold stern eyes.

''The boy has something of ours''Hido replied standing directly behind the second boy. ''We are just taking what is ours''he finished.

''LIAR!''the small boy shouted out. ''I EARNED THIS YOUR JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE THE TREASURE HUNTERS COULD NOT QUALIFY FAST ENOUGH!''the small boy screamed out.

''LITTLE PEST!''the second boy screamed clenching his fist ready to turn and attack.

''I see now not only bullies but thieves too''Markes spoke with his statement getting back the attention of the second boy.

''Just WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?''the second boy screamed out his face turning beat red.

''We are the light''Markes quickly responded.

Not speaking a single word. Leein stood there the same pose just smiling at the two boys. Something about him diffrent. A new calmness.

''I see this wont be resolved with words''Hido spoke out standing next to the second boy. ''I see that you two are duelist''Hido noted his single eye focoused on the duel disk strapped on Markes right arm. ''Shall we settle it with that''Hido challenged appearing a duel disk under his hidden cloak. His a dark violet collor with a purple gem in the middle. In the middle a message engraved that read. [MIST]

''A tag duel''Leein finally spoke. ''If we win you leave the boy alone'' Leein paused looking at the small boy. Still a look of fear visably shown on his face. ''If you win we leave''Leein finished returning his gaze to Hido and the second boy.

''Very well we will share six thousand life points''Hido responded taping the emblem on the disk causing it to shoot up.

''This should be fun''the second boy replied revaling his duel disk. His was similiars to Hido's. Same collor and design, With the only diffrence the word engraved on his was. [SWORD] Both Leein and Markes activated there duel disk standing directly next to eachother. Wanting to run but something made the small boy want to stay and watch. An unknown excitement.

''ILL BEGGIN''the second boy shouted quickly drawing the top card of his deck. ''I normal summon Six Samuaria Kaigeki''the second boy proclaimed placing a card onto the disk. From the sky a yellow warrior landed. Head to toe he was wearing golden yellow armor. Four arms. He hed a sword in each one. ''With his effect i can specail summon this''the second boy replied taking a card from his hand and placing it next to Kaigeki. From the groud a smaller warrior emerged. This one had green armor. In his right hand a small sword.

''A tuner''Markes notted.

''AH SO YOU KNOW SYNCHRO GOOD THEN I DONT NEED TO EXPLAIN!'' ''I SYNCH KAIGEI WITH KAGEMUSHA!'' Kagemushi tapped the ground with his sword within seconds transforming into three white cirlces that shot into the sky. Kaigeki nodded at the second boy then leaped up into the air becoming abosrbed by the white circles. ''SYNCHRO!'' ''DRAW YOUR SWORD LEGENDARY SIX SAM SHIEN!'' A third soldier appeared from out the circles landing in front of the second boy. Shien had orange armor with a purple outline. On his head he wore a helmet with an odd symbol in the middle. In his left hand he held a sharp samuria sword. ''I set a card and end''the second boy replied placing card into the spell and trap slot.

The second boy looked over to Hido who quielty nodded in aproval. ''My turn''Markes replied drawing a card. Unlike his duels in duel academy a new ora took over him. A serious one the proclamation that all along his desesed father was alive. Evily ploting agaisnt him. More importantly the now reality his lost brother was still arrive and only his once in a time best friend Deven only knew where he was. A need to fight for answers taking over him. ''I normal summon Tour Guide To The Underworld''Markes replied. A small teenage girl appeared in front of Markes. She had short pink hair and was wearing a long blue uniform. Around her right arm was a black purse with a skull in the middle of it. ''We will now venture into the unknown''Markes replied.

With the end of Markes sentence the girl pulled out a whistle and blew it from. Within seconds behind Tour Guide a black buss appeared. '' I will build the overly network''Markes replied. Both Tour Guide and Tour Buss suddenly shined then trnsformed into two white circles.

''Xyz...''Hido replied.

Slowwly both circles shot into the sky crashing into eachother. ''Apppear Wind Up-Zenmines '' Two machine like arms pried from out the light. Similir to a crab in shape. A large machine crawled in front of Markes. Both his arms covering his body like a shield. Two white circles quickly spinning around the boy of Zenmines. ''I end my turn''Markes notted.

''Xyz...'' could they know..''the small boy replied quietly to himself his eyes fixated on the duel.

Quielty Hido drew a card adding it to the five cards in his hand. ''I normal summon Upstart Golden Ninja''he stated. Leaping onto the field in an odd stance. A tall man wearing a black uniform appeared. His arm clenched to the sky. ''I send the trap card Breakthrough Skill to specail summon Aqua Armor Ninja''Hido finished. Appearing next to Golden Ninja was another ninja. He wore a icy blue costume. Both his hands placed on top of eachother. ''I set a card and end''Hido finished.

Markes looked over to Leein. In his head the outcome of there last duel playing his head. He could still see himself being consumed by the attack of Dragonecro. {Are you really changed}Markes thought to himself fearing the presence of the Phantom Force to appear.

''Dont worry yourself''Leein spoke out drawing a card. ''Its time to invite my family to this duel''Leein replied an excited smile on his face.

'Family..''both Hido and the second boy replied to eachother confused.

Unlike all his other duels. A look of real excitement coming from within the body of Leein. ''To start i activate to Allure Of Darkness''Leein replied. A dark ora appeared on the top of Leeins deck. ''I can now draw 2''he replied quickly drawing two cards. ''Then banish this''Leein replied. Looking at the new drawn cards. A bigger smile took form on the face of Leein. ''Its finally the right time to debut you''he said. ''I normal summon Vampire Familiar''he replied placing one of the two cards onto the disk. Once again a single bell chime appeared as in front of Leein a black bat materized.

''His true Vampire deck''Markes replied to himself looking at Vampire Familiar.

''Next ill activate Foolish Burial''Leein replied taking the second drawn card and inserting into the disk. Out of nowhere two white lines appeared out of nowhere destroying the card imedialty.

''With the effect of Shien i can negate one spell or trap fool''the second boy interupted arrogantly.

Not being phased by it. Leein still smiled anylizing the remaining cards in his hand. ''I activate the spell card Vampire Domain''' above Leein a blood red moon appeared. ''I now pay 500 lifepoints in order to tribute summon Vampire Familiar'' for a third time in the night a third bell chime echoed in the dark alley. A huge black shadow took over Leeins side absorbing Vampire Familiar. Two dark red eyes appeared from out the shadow. Then arms. And legs. Now there was a giant like monster standing in front of Leein. ''I now use Shadow Vampies effect to specail summon this''Leein replied pulling a card from his deck. A gleam appearing in his eye.

. In front of Leein a black casket appeared. In the middle of it a red cross. ''My loyal servant it is now time to awaken''Leein spoke out pointing his open palm to the casket. Slowwly it began to open. A vampire emerged from within the casket leaping out and landing next to Leein. He had blue hair that covered his left eye. He was wearing an old fahion suit with a long black cape. Two Vampires stood next to Leein. Excitement fully seen on his face. Markes looked at this friend. A part of him wanting to be excited but another part wanting to stay serious just in case. ''I now overlay my two vamps''Leein announced. A yellow circle bursted in front of Leein. Consuming both Lord and Shadow instantly. ''With these two undead avatars i now build the overlay network''Leein began to chant. Three bell chimes echoed from behind Leein. ''FROM TWO UNDEAD SOULS COMES AN IMORTAL VEGENACE!''Leein shouted out. ''LIVE ONCE AGAIN CRIMSON KNIGHT VAMPIRE BRAM!''

An enormous explosion took form in front of Leein. Blinding both the second kid and Hido. Bram clutched its sword in its right hand and its large shield in its left. Leein smiled looking at his monster. ''I set a card and end''Leein replied placing a card from his hand and inserting it into the disk. Markes looked at his friend trying to sense the pressence of the Phantom Force from within him but instead he felt a calm feeling. It was a nice change to him but deep down he knew he could not lower his guard.

''Its my turn''the second kid replied getting Markes attention back on the duel. ''I equip Shien with this''the second kid replied placing the drawn card into the disk. In seconds the sword Shien was holding vanished and was replaced with a large silver sword. Its hilt was in the shape of eagle wings with the handle golden. ''Jewel Sword makes Shiens attack 2700''the second kid stated. Clutching his sword tightly Shien pointed it at Leein readying to fight. ''CUT HIS HEAD!''the second kid demanded pointing at Bram. ''GO STEEL BLADE SLASH!''with the comand of the second kid. Shien leaped into the air and highered his sword above his head. Before the attack could connect above Leein a black umbrella slowwly came down landing in front of Bram. Two gray eyes peraring out from under the umbrella. Lifting it up a female figure appeared now staring up at Shien.

''Fraulen''Markes notted remembering the monster from his last duel. ''Leein can pay lifepoints to make Bram stronger''Markes finished.

''What a troubling effect''Hido spoke out. Silently he tapped his disk. Around Fraulen a red ora appeared causing her to drop her umbrella and stand in front of the attack hopelessly. Only able to watch Shien cut Bram in half with one strong slash. ''I banished my Break Through Skill to negate your monsters effect before you could attempt to use it''Hido answered giving everyone the answer.

''Like i needed your help''the second kid responded anoyed as Shien once again stood in front of him clutching his sword tightly.

''My turn''Markes replied drawing a card. With his draw Bram emerged from the ground once again crouching down in front of Leein. ''I normal summon Raiden Hand Of The Lightsworn''Markes replied adding the drawn card to the other two in his hand. . A man with dark skin emerged in front of Markes in his hand he held a golden dagger. ''His effect activates i can send two cards from the top of my deck'' Markes replied sending another two cards from the top of his deck to the graveyard. ''I now banish my discarded DarkBlaze Dragon to ss White Dragon Wyverbuster''Markes replied.

In front of Markes a blinding yellow circle appeared from within a small growl could be heard. Two yellow wings spawled out from the light then legs. Finally a small dragons head forming the blinding white circle as its chest. Raiden and Wyverbuster stood in front of Markes. Vampire Fraulen and Vampire Bram on Leeins. Shien on the second boys side. Finally Golden Ninja and Blue Ninja on Hido. The small boy watched on in awe never remembering feeling excitement from a duel like this. Usually only despair or pain came from dueling but always something dragged him back everytime wanting to play. Was this unknown excitement was the missing reason he asked himself.

''I OVERLAY MY TWO LIGHT MONSTERS!''Markes screamed out throwing his hand into the air.''I will open the Ark Light channel''Markes announced in front of him both his monsters forming two blinding yellow the power of a blinding star a white warrior leaped onto the field. ''RISE UP RANK 4 STARSEIGE PALADYMO!''Markes anounced. ''I detach both XYZ materials to activate his effect''Markes replied. ''I now target Shien and his effect is negated but also his attack becomes zero''Markes explained watching as Shiens attack slowwly dropped to zero.

''No way''the second boy replied watching as the meeter slowwly made its way to zero.

''I activate my trap Taunt''Hido interupted. ''Now you must attack the strongest monster on our field''Hido explained.

''So yet again you saved him''Leein replied with the end of his sentence Shiens attack hitting zero.

''Sense both my Ninja's have eight hundred attack i can chose my defence position Golden Ninja''Hido stated.

''You interupted two thousand points of damage'' ''I am impressed''Markes replied. ''Paldymo destroy Golden Ninja'' ''GO FINAL SHINE!''Markes demanded. Paldymo leaped into the air shooting a slash at Shien within his sword a yellow light shot out quickly going at Golden Ninja destroying him instantly. ''I set a card and end''Markes replied placing a card into the disk.

''EDWIN''a teenage voice shouted out. Loud quick footsteps could be heard behind Leein and Markes. Becoming louder and louder. A teenage boy appeared behind them. His eyes dark brown. His hair similiar to the smalll boy but more spikey in the top. He was as tall as Markes. Wearing a black leather jacked with small holes on the sleeves. His face look tired as if he had been runing all day. Mixture of rain and sweat visably seen on his forehead.

''DERREL''the small boy shouted out staring directly at the teen. Without control of his own body. The small boy quickly dashed pass the second kid and Hanzo.

''What the hell do you think your doing'' ''I told you to stay home''the teenager stated.

''Im sorry big brother but...''the small boy began to speak but once again he looked over at the duel still in progress something stil not allowing him to take his eyes off it.

''Are we really gonna let them escape..''the second boy whispered in a hidden microphone he had on his sleeveless vest. Ignoring this Hido quickly drew and began his turn.

''I activate my trap card Ninjitsu Art Of Super Transformationn''Hido spoke out with the end of his sentence his set card rose up activting. Below the feet of Hido a white smoke emerged consuming Blue Aqua Ninja. Below Leein a similiar smoke emerged consuming the defence position Bram. ''FROM TWO COMES ONE!''Hido shouted placing both his hands on top of eachother. Disapating the smoke on Leeins side vanished revealing Bram gone. On Hido's side the smoke grew more inside it a large silhoute appeaing in place of Blue Ninja. ''I SPECAIL SUMMON NINJA UNSEALED DRAGON''Hido shouted out. A blast of strong wind accured from inside the smoke destroying it.

In place of Blue Ninja a large white dragon stood. Its top body wrapped in paper scrools with japanse written on them. Similiar to Hido. It wore a bandage that covered its right eye. ''This is the essence of me''Hido spoke out fixing his cloak. ''With my trap i can tribute Blue Aqua Ninja and your bram to specail summon my Unsealed Ninja Dragon from my deck''Hido explained. ''I now declare attack but before i banish Ninja Art to banish all monsters Unsealed Dragon attacks this turn''Hido explianed. The seals around Unsealed Dragons body suddenly glew as it opened its massive jaw unleashing a blast of fire at Markes Wind-Up Zenmines destroying it within seconds. ''Normally your Wind-Up Zenmines could prevents its own destruction but then destroy a card but thanks to Unsealed Dragon i have hindered that dangerous effect''Hido replied. Edwin and Derrel stood there watching not being able to speak a single word.

''Its my turn ''Leein replied drawing. Suddenly something odd accured. Inside the head of Markes he was replaced now he drew the same card being able to see it. His eyes widdened in horor at its reveal. Feeling a pain strike his heart. ''Polymerization...''he spoke.

''DRAGONECRO FINISH MARKES NOW!Leein demanded. That sentence echoing in the head of Markes. The last image he would see before a blinding white light consumed him. He stood there standing at the white light. Then within seconds being back in the alley standing next to Leein knowing the drawn card. ''You worry to much my friend'' ''I am not the same''Leein spoke out a smile appearing on his face placing Polymerzation to the right side of his hand then reaching for another card. '' I have no hatred left in me''he assured Markes. ''I tribute Fraulen for another new Vampire''Leein stated. Slowwly Fraulen sunk into the ground. Two red piercing eyes appeared from the night mist. Black bats appeared next to Leein. Then flew to the red piercing eyes creating a black figure.

Pale ghost white long hair. The owner of the piercing red eyes now materilazed from within the bats. A black cape flowing from the wind. He wore an old fashined tuxedo with black tights. In his right hand holding a black staff with a blood red emblem on the top of it. ''I welcome you to the banquet Vampire Scarlet Scourge''Leein replied. ''I have no hate left in me''the words of Leein echoing in the head of Markes causing a smile to form on the face of Markes.

''Per the effect of Scarlet i can now pay a thousand lifepoints and specail summon my loyal servant Vampire Lord back''Leein replied. Vampire Lord once again appeared next to Leein. ''We must go even further''Leein replied speaking to Vampire Lord. Acknowlegding his master Vampire Lord nodded its head. ''When the hunger is finally complete we can beggin the true hunt''Leein spoke out reaching for another card in his hand. Below Vampire Lord a yellow light emerged. In seconds consuming him and causing his body to grow four times its size.

{Hes bringing him out}Markes thought to himself watching on. Blue lights shout out from the silhoute each in a diffrent direction. Forming a titan like shadow that stood above Leein. Now standing above Leein was a purple monster. Blood red piercing eyes looked at Hido and Senpai. Leein smiled his two vampires hungrly staring at the two boys. {Have you really changed this much}Markes thought to himself.

''Your monsters attack is still zero''Leein spoke out towards Senpai. ''This will hurt''Leein warned. ''VAMPIRE GENSIS ATTACK!''Leein demanded pointed at Six Samuaria Shien. Dark ora emerged from the body of Vampire Genesis. ''CRIMSON BLOOD STORM!''Leein shouted out. Genesis clutched its arm together as the dark ora circled around his belly. In seconds unleashing a dark wave of energy at Shien consuming him and destroying him. Hanzo watched as there lifepoints dropped by two thousand. ''And now with that destroyed i can activate my Vampire Takeover''Leeins stated pointing at his set trap card. Suddenly out of nowhere three buildings errupted from the ground. Followed by two more then two more.

''A castle..''Derrel replied looking around at the surrondings in amazement. The alley now gone. Markes and Leein standing on the roof of one tower and Hido and Sempai standing on the other. Above them a blood red moon. Appearing next to Vampire Genesis. Vampire Fraulen again appeared defending herself with her black umbrella. Now controling three Vampire monsters. ''Scarlet Attack Unsealed Dragon'' Scarlet Scourge pointed its staff at Unsealed Dragon unleashing a red energy at it.

''I banish two Ninas to protect it''Hido interupted. Two seals appeared from the ground. Wrapping around the body of Unsealed Dragon and protecting it.

''Not a bad move'' ''I end''Leein replied still holding Polymerization in his hand.

Senbai looked over to Hanzo. Then back to Leein and Markes. All three of them wearing an enjoyment smile on there face. ''My draw''he said shaking it off. ''I activate the continuis spell card Six Samuaria United'' Behind Senabia a blue circle appeared. ''I normal summon Six Samauaria Kanji'' From the sky a warrior leaped out in its hands holding a large spear. ''Next i can specail summon Six Samuaria Kizan''Senbia replied placing another card from his hand onto the disk. Behind him the blue circle spinning. Behind Senbia the circle shattered ''I now draw 2 cards''Senbai stated quickly drawing two cards.

''I will now bring the biggest sword to cut you both down''Senbia anounced a surprise excitement being heard in his voice. ''I OVERLAY BOTH SAMURIA''Senbia annonced throwing his hands into the air. Kizan and Kanji jumped into the air transforming into two white circles that crashed into eachother. ''TAKE THERE HEADS HEROIC CHAMPION XCALIBER!'' Like a building. A tower titan rose up above all other monsters on the field. Shinny red armor the titan like warrior held a long white sword in its right hand.

''He's huge''Markes notted looking at the emense size of the monster.

''Are you actully enjoying this duel Senbia'' ''I wonder what Winter would think'' Hido replied quietly to himself.

''It starts with you Vampire''Senbia replied staring into the eyes of Leein trying to invoke fear but all that layed in them was a reborn excitement. ''I detach both its XYZ materials to double its attack''Senbia replied. Both circles clashing into the chest of Excalibur making it grown ten times taller.

''Four thousand attack...''Edwin replied looking on astonished.

An invisble lightning shooting off from both there eyes and clashing into eachother. ''Excaliber cut that Vampire to shreds''Sempai demanded. With Sempai comand Heroic Champion- Excaliber lifted its giant sword.

''Go Vampire Fraule..'' but before Leein could finish his sentece he noticed a yellow ora now compeltly consuming Fraulens body.

''Not this time''Hido replied his set card now activated.

''Forbidden Chalice''both Leein and Markes responed at the same time.

Without a chance to respond Excaliber cut straight through Genesis. ''This is only the beggining''Sempai replied folding his hands.

''Its my turn''Markes replied. ''I activate monster reborn to specail summon my discared Lumina Lightsworn Sumina''Markes replied. Lumina appeared in front of Markes. ''I send a card to specail summon back Raiden''Markes replied inserting one of his three cards into the disk. Raiden once again appeared in front of Markes. Swinging his dagger then pointing it at Sembai and Hido. ''Do it bro''the voice of Trent spoke out from inside the head of Markes. ''I tribute Raiden and Lumina''Markes replied. Both Raiden and Lumina jumped into the air before vanishing in there place a blinding spiral formed in front of Markes.

''There can be no light without darkness'' Markes began to chant. ''There can be no life without death ''Markes continued. In front of him a white and black spiral appearing absorbing energy around him. Leein watched as the spiral grew and grew. ''This is reality'' ''This is life where this beast lies'' Markes paused. . Inside the spiral a dragon silhoute appeared from within two estranged roars could be heard. ''LIGHT AND DARKNESS DRAGON!''Markes finished. The new beast levitated above Markes slowwly making its way in front of Markes. Its right side pure black. Its left a ghost white. Leein looked over to Light And Darkness Dragon.

''Hello old friend''he said a smile appearing on his face feeling the presence of there bonds inside it.

''I end my turn here''Markes replied looking over to Leein. Both there eyes meeting as if they knew the outcome of the duel already.

''I draw''Hido replied. ''Unsealed Dragon prepare for attack''Hido replied pointing at Light And Darkness Dragon. Both Leein and Markes smiled as Unsealed Dragon opened its masive jaw shooting of a wave of fire from its mouth.

''Bring Trent to the fight''Leein replied.

''Trent..''Senbai replied confused.

''I activate Ark Light Cradle to destroy Light And Darkness Dragon then i can send a card from my deck to the graveyard''Markes explained. With the end of his sentence a card peeked out from the disk. Markes grabbed the card then inseted it into the graveyard.

''A self sacrefice..''Derrel responded confused just as his sentence ended. From beneah Markes a giant blinding flash shot out blinding Hida, Senbia, Edwin and Derrel. Consuming both Markes and Leein within seconds.

''There names only spoken as myths'' Leein began to chant from inside the light. ''Being called by many names such as The Rogue Ones, Survivors, The Pitch Black Crow Clan but now they take back there true name''Markes continued Leeins chant. Slowwly the blinding flash disapating. ''Its not about the light or the dark but more about the chaos in bewtween'' there was pause as the light got brighter and brighter.

''We are bringing the Storm!''Leein and Markes responded at the same time.


	2. Ride The Storm

Yugioh NS

**Turn 12. Ride The Storm**

Slowwly the light began to fade. Hido and Sembria tried opening there eyes. Trying to get a glimpse inside the light.

Behind them two street lights began to flicker on and off. The errupting sound of thunder coming from above.

''When Light And Darkness Dragon is destroyed i am allowed to specail summon one monster from my graveyard''Markes explained. Pitch black wings decended from within a smoke. Black armor slowwly becoming visable to everyone. From head to toe pitch black armor. On its chest a golden cross but its most revealing thing. One black demon wing. One angel wing. In its hand one massive sword that it held in both its hands. ''Life And Death Dragoon Paldin''Markes exclaimed standing proudly next to Leein and the last gift of Trent. At last the family stood together.

''I set a card and end''Hido replied.

''Its my turn''Leein replied still staring at Dragoon. ''I send Vampire Domain to the graveyard to specail summon Vampire Familiar''Leein replied pointing at Vampire Domian. The second he pointed at it. It exploded and from the smoke Vampire Familiar appeared. ''I use his effect to pay five hundred to add this''Leein replied pulling a certain card from his deck and adding it to his hand. ''Time for another Vampire but this one a deadly beauty''Leein said. ''From the shadows her laugh can be head using darkness as her veil''Leein began to chant his eyes still clossed. ''From the shadows her laugh can be heard using the darkness as her veil''Leein continued. ''GIFT THIS WORLD WITH YOUR DEMONIC BEAUTY AND SEAL ITS FATE WITH A BLODDY KISS!''Leein screamed out his eyes wide open.

Both Fraulen and Familiar vanishing within seconds. Hords of bats flew up from behind Leein in the middle of them a shadow silhoute appearing. First her laugh. Followed by her loud footsteps. Vampire Vamp walked out from the hord of bats looking at both Sembia and Hido.

''Woah who is that..''Edwin replied his face turning red.

Her monsterous fangs being visably shown. ''Feed on them''Leein insisted pointing at Unsealed Dragon.

''Woah nvm''Edwin quickly responded backing up behind his older brother. His face turning from tomato red to ghost white.

A purple ora emerged aroud Unsealed Dragon. . ''GO IMORTAL GAZE!''Leein shouted. With the finish of his sentece Unsealed Dragon sceamed painfully attmepting to fight off the control of Vampire Vamp. Sembia watched as Unsealed Dragon within seconds turned into a purple ora that now surronded Vamp making her stronger and stronger.

''Are you kidding me...it eat it''Sembia replied not beliving his eyes.

Vamp licked its chop now looking at Sembai with a feral gaze in her eye. Her attack points now four thousand nine hundred. ''VAMPIRE VAMP ATTACK AND AVENGE YOUR FALLEN BROTHER GENESIS!''Leein demanded. . ''GO BLODDY DANCE..SPIRAL!'' Leein demanded. Vamp threw herself into the air and with a laugh spun into a red twister. It spun and spun until it shot a red spike straight at Excaliber destroying it isntatly and dealing Sembia nine hundred points of damge. With the demise of Excaliber Vamp landed in front of Leein still laughing. ''I end''Leein replied.

Smoke poured from the feet of Sembia the only thing left of his mighty monster. ''No one has ever been able to survive this long''Sembia hissed looking at Leein. ''This is a worthy battle indeed''he replied his attitude suddenly changing from anger to excpetnce. Exceptance that instead of using his bullying ways for once he wanted to enjoy this battle. A battle that was pushing him to his very limits. ''I activate Double Edge Sword''Sembia replied. Kizan and Kanji once again appeared next to Sembia. ''Now i normal summon a second Kizan'' a second Kizan appeared behind the first one as three samuari's now stood ready for battle. ''CONTACT FUSION!''Sembia shouted out. Both Kizan and Kanji pointed there weapons at eachother. Below there feet a blue circle appearing them. Slowwly they sunk down into the circle.

''Feel honoured i have never used this card before''Sembia spoke out proudly. Sparks of ligtning shooting out from the black circle. ''I Fusion summon Shadow Six Sam RIHAN!'' Three lightning bolts shot from the sky colliding into the circle. Descending slowwly from the circle a tall warrior in green armor emerged. His hair jet black. Wearing a red scarf around his mouth. In his right hand a sword. While on his left hand he wore a glove with edged blades. ''Next i activate this Ryroku'' ''This card will cut your Vamps attack in half then give Rihan that much'' from the revaled card of Sembia a ghost phantom shout out colliding into the chest of Vamp. Absorbing her power then shooting back and crashing into Rihan.

Vamp weakly held its chest looking at Sembia. ''Vengeance is mine''Sembia remarked. ''GO EMERALD GREEN CUT DOWN!''Sembia shouted out. Rihan pointed its bladed glove at Vamp before licking it preparing to attack.

''I SEND VAMP TO GRAVE WITH ARK LIGHT CRADLE!''Markes interupted. A white blast of energy shot out of Markes set card destroying Vamp.

''Now i can send dark card from my graveyard i send Bacon Saver''Markes replied. In front of Leein once again the hords of bats appeared within them a bowing Vampire Vamp. ''When Vampire Vamp is destroyed she returns''Leein proclaimed.

Once again the sound of thunder errupted from the slowwly becoming gray clouded sky. Ignroing this Leein, Markes, Hido and Sembai starred back at eachother. Regardless of the coming storm there monster's were ready to end this battle. Within seconds the wind began to pick up.

Markes drew a card taking in the cool wind. ''Reminds us of home eh''he said smiling and looking over to Leein.

Leein wore an identical smile as if they were looking into a mirror. ''Ride The Storm''Leein said returning his eyes to Hido.

''Light and Dark Paladin Attack Rihan''Markes replied holding the drawn card in his hand. . Draggon stood up its black and white wing flapping as it spreaded its wing about to descend into the sky. Leein watched as Dragoon flew into the sky above Rihan.

''Nice try but go quick play Shrink''Sempai interupted his set card quickly flipping up. Within seconds the sword of Paladin slowwly shrunk as its attack cut in half while in the midst of attempting to attack.

''Death And Life Paladin i use your effect now''Markes began. Paladin raised its massive black sword and slammed into the ground. ''Instead of him battling i can banish all monsters currently in all players graveyard''he continued. Hidan and Sembia watched all there monsters that were destroyed this entire duel got absorbed into the sword of Paladin. ''I end''Markes replied calling off his attack.

Hido looked over to Leein then back to Markes. ''We cannot risk to be reckless Sembia''he spoke quietly through the mike on his collar. Not respond Sembia just looked directly at Leein. For the first time enjoying this duel. Everything else around him becoming silent. {Cant be helped}Hido thought to something drawing card from his deck. ''I set a card and end''Hido replied placing the only card on his field face-down.

''At this time i activate the second effect of Life And Death Paladin''Markes replied. ''I can now banish Life and Death Paladin then remove the same number of cards on the field until my next turn standbye phase''Markes replied. With the finish of Markes sentence Paladin flew straight into the set card of Hido then within seconds both vanished leaving both Markes and Hido's field empty. The only two monsters on the field Vampire Vamp and Secret Six Samuaria Rihan.

''So you attend to allow them to finish this''Hido replied his eyes narrowing on Leein and Sembia. Both there eyes locked like a rival gaze.

''This is the last turn''Markes replied dropping his hands and just turning into a watcher of the conclusion of the duel.

Derrel and Edwin anxiously looked on as they awaited for Leein to begin his turn. Instead he was taking every last second in the loud errupting of thunder above in the sky becoming louder signaling a storm coming.

{If Leein can normal summon a Vampire monster then his Vampire Vamp will absorb Rihan and we will lose}Sembai thought to himself trying to hide his worry and unsureness from his face. Anxiously waiting feeling despair take over him.

''I plan to end this duel like a man with battle''Leein assured Sembia drawing a card and looking at it. ''I destroy Vampire Vamp''Leein replied pointing at Vamp. Vamp turned and smiled at Leein as she slowwly sunk into the ground. ''I now specail summon Vampire Familiar back''Leein replied from the black sky Vampire Familiar appearing next to Leein. ''I pay 500 to add one Vampire monster''Leein explained pulling out his deck and skimming through it. ''This duel will end with one final battle''Leein replied holding the chosen card in his hand. ''I tribute Vampire Familiar to tribute summon Vampire Duke''Leein explained. ''Till my last breath''Leein replied showing the chosen Vampire Fraulen.

Sembia and Hanzo life points eight hundred. Leein and Markes nine teen hundred. ''With Vampire Dukes effect i will now call another Vampire to this battle''Leein replied. Bram appeared croaching in front of Leein. Familiar, Duke and Bram standing in front of Leein. Rihan defending Sembia.

''This is it''Leein replied clossing his eyes and taking the night air in for another second. ''Vampire Duke attack Rihan''Leein replied. Vampire Duke leaped into the air throwing his arms from his cape. A red wave of energy shot out his cape going straight at Rihan. Due to Vampire Kingdom both Duke and Rihan had the same attack points. ''I now specail summon Vampire Fraulen''Leein said placing Fraulen onto the disk. Fraulen appeared below Duke ''I use her effect to pay all but a hundred lifepoints and give that to Vampire Duke''Leein replied. A red ora appeared around Leein and Markes body as Vampire Dukes attack raised up four thousand four hundred. Hidan looked up watching as the red wave struck Rihan cutting it in half.

Edwin looked on astonished as Vampire Kingdom tower's slowwly faded into the ground signaling the end of the tag duel. Leein and Markes left with a hundred life points let out a sigh of relief as Vampire Duke, Vampire Familiar and Vampire Fraulen vanished. Above them slow rain drops pouring down. Quickly feeling a dark presence the sign of relief quickly turned into a feeling of panic at the site in front of them.

From the ground a white ora crawled straight towards the body of Hidan and Sembia. Without a chance to react. The white ora ran up the leg of them then crashed into the mouth of them. There body's becoming motionless as there hands drapped to the side. Remembering Leein tried to make a movment forward but his feet could not move. He was frozen as was Markes. Sembia and Hido bodies leaped up as the white ora flew from the open mouths of them pulling something out.

''WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!''Edwin screamed horrified.

Lifeless there bodies crashed to the ground as the white ora shot forward. Right past Leein and Markes into the dark alley. Finally able to move. Markes starred at the lifeless bodies of Hido and Sembia on the ground. Behind them from the alley slow footsteps echoing. The only sound. ''Now.. now''a voice spoke out. Cold and cruel. A figure appeared from the shadow. Not needing to turn Markes knew.

Leeins smile now turning into a dark hatred only seen in the eyes of his reaper persona. His betrayer now standing behind him. ''You boys are always getting in trouble when i am not around''Deven spoke out. In his hand holding the white ora.

''Phantom Force..''Markes replied slowwly turning to the twisted smile of Deven looking at him. ''Why them..?''Markes asked trying to talk sense into his one time brother but in his head the remembering moment that Deven played the cards to Quinn and Candices capture the entire time just bidding his time like a snake.

''You say you dont have any hate left''Deven spoke his attention towards Leein. ''LIAR!''he shouted quickly making Leein spin and face Deven feet behind Markes. Once again Markes found himself standing bewtween these two. Two swords wanting to go to war but Markes was the shield preventing it. The only piece trying to make sure this one time family wouldnt break forever. But this time he knew he was on the wrong side. ''You still have Phantom Force inside you because its not in the person but inside the dragon the reaper controls'' Deven began pointing at Polymerization in the hand of Leein. ''You could have ended this duel alot quicker with this'' ''To answer your question because you took so long and bored me is why i took there soul's''Deven cruely answered.

''BASTARD! Markes suddenly screamed out shocking both Leein and Deven. Rage inside the eyes of Markes for the first time. Accepting it. ''THIS WOLE TIME YOU KNEW BUT YOU USED IT TO PLAY THESE GAMES WITH US'' MARKES shouted out his voice echoing in the dark alley more and more rain pouring from the sky soaking everyones hair.

Deven did not respond he just smiled looking at Markes. Enjoying this rage. ''Games...''he spoke crushing the Phantom Force. ''Yes lets play but now now''Deven spoke turning his back to Markes and Leein. ''You see my friends your in a very famous town known as Moan Gloria and in two nights there is a once in a year dueling tournament''Deven paused. ''There we will settle our score once and for all on who is the strongest member of The Pitch Black Crown Clan and there i will once and for all burry you both''Deven said thunder errupting as his sentence. Loud and impactfull.

''But wait you would of had to qualify for the tournaent by tomorow''Edwin spoke out. Without control of his own voice he quickly stopped speaking again walking behind his older brother.

''The little one is correct in order to qualify for The Ruby Circuit you had to win six consecutive duels by tomorow night''Deven replied quietly. ''But because im such a good friend'Deven finishing opening his hand. Deven threw two solid cards to the ground below the feet of Leein and Markes.

''No way..''Edwin replied seeing the cards. ''You qualifed twice..''Edwin spoke.

''How many souls have you stolen''Leein hissed getitng a sickening feeling in his stomach.

Letting the question ponder inside the head of both Markes and Leein. Deven stood silent. The rain becoming stronger and stronger. ''As of tonight twenty three''Deven said. Below the feet white ora poured out double the size of The Phantom Force Leein would use. Quickly it turned into a white fog that consumed Devens bottom half. ''If you dont accept my challenge then ill claim two more''Deven threatened turning his right eye to Edwin and Derrel. Slowwly the fog making its way towards them.

''There is no reason to threaten of course we will particpate i mean you have answers about Trent still''Markes replied picking the two cards up. ''I will do anything to get those answers even if that means destroying you''Markes assured himself.

''Please dont get me excited and make promises you cant keep''Deven mocked snapping his finger. Like that the fog vanished. Three thunder roars errupted from the night sky lighting up the night sky.

''Vampire i caution you get over this Hero act and bring your dragon if not its not gonna be any fun burrying you''Deven warned Leein once again turning his entire back to Leein. Without saying a word Leein clutched the polymerization card. Had felt the true power of Devens Phantom Force maybe becoming the reaper again would be the only way he could fight agaisnt Deven. The light from the sky fatted leaving the alley in pure darkness as Devens footsteps again echoed. Walking away leaving Markes holding the two particpation cards in his hand. Now them both knowing where there next battle would take place.

''Enjoy the storm boys''Devens voice spoke out before his loud footsteps vanished. Rain pouring down turning into tidal rain filling the night streets.


End file.
